


[Podfic] Every Dong Has Its Day

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: Four Year Podversary Podfics [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Podic, Seriously Terrible Pun, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: it’s not the size of the boat, it’s the motion of the ocean.-ancient chinese proverb(aka that time zara wrote 8k worth of dick jokes.)





	[Podfic] Every Dong Has Its Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [every dong has its day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377842) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thanks to ZRT for having blanket permission! <3
> 
> If you liked this podfic you should most def check out the other two versions already out there!
> 
> [ Every Dong Has Its Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1128364) by [ AshesandGhost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost)
> 
> Or
> 
> [ Every Dong Has Its Day](http://sunspot.dreamwidth.org/30545.html) by [ Sunspot](http://sunspot.dreamwidth.org/)

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## Every Dong Has Its Day

  


**Author:** ZRT  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  & SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Steve/Tony  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** it’s not the size of the boat, it’s the motion of the ocean.  
-ancient chinese proverb  
  
(aka that time zara wrote 8k worth of dick jokes.)  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bMCU%5d%20Every%20Dong%20Has%20Its%20Day.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/377842) | **Wordcount:** 7831  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bMCU%5d%20Every%20Dong%20Has%20Its%20Day.mp3) | **Size:** 48 MB | **Duration:** 51:59  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bMCU%5d%20Every%20Dong%20Has%20Its%20Day.m4b) | **Size:** 100 MB | **Duration:** 51:59  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
